Silence before Chaos
by 4supernaturalgirl
Summary: Chaos would always be the useless slave girl everyone thought she was. She knew how her life would turn out…she was born a slave and she would die a slave. Until she witnesses a murder and is kidnapped by the murders.
1. silent murder

**A/N: **Alright...I'm not really sure what to say...hmmm...read the story I guess...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familair to you.

_

* * *

_ the word was still ringing in my ear as I ran back to the market _"you stupid slave!"_ I barely kept myself from flinching when he'd spat those words into my face. What he didn't realize was that I was actually smarter then him. 

He was the one who'd told me to get fish not chicken. I spotted a vendor selling chicken and cautiously walked up to the elderly man who was tending to the vendor at the moment. He crocked his head slightly studying me more closely then anyone had for years.

I turned and examined a few of the headless and featherless chickens before turning to the man.

"Give me seven of your best and plumpest chickens" I said in a voice that could hardly be considered strong.

The man never took his cold blue eyes of me as he cut seven very fat chickens down; he dropped them into a leather bag and handed it to me.

I handed him the purse with enough money to buy the chickens, but right as he was taking it from me are fingers brushed a peircing pain flew threw my head along with the image of an huge cobra. His eyes seemed to look sorrowful. He let the purse fall onto his table and held my hand tightly.

I took several steps backward staring at the man in confusion.

The ghost of a smile touched his chapped lips but he turned his attention towards another, better dressed, customer.

My hair had recently been cut to shoulder length by the slave master, because I had angered him. My baggy tan pants and much too loose white shirt helped conceal my most precious belonging. A small, stem less, glass rose held by a pure silver necklace. I don't even remember who gave me my necklace. But I would never give it up. Almost everyone in the market today could boast that they where better dressed then me...yet again I was a slave so who would boast?

The bag holding the chickens was very heavy so it took me twenty minuets to get back to Duchess Annajades estate.

The huge gardens nearly hid the slave's quarter's right by the stables. I cut threw the court yard with potted trees and flowers.

A few nobles were returning form exercising there horses, stable hands were running to and fro slowing me even more as I tried to make my way to the kitchen.

My eyes remained glued to the floor as I ran to the kitchen.

The slaves master was standing in the kitchen his round, face turned into the picture of fury.

"Chaos!" he boomed making me freeze.

"Yes sir?" I stuttered.

"Give me the chickens" he hissed, I obeyed handing him the leather bag with the chickens inside he took a painstakingly long time to examine the chickens then hand them to the impatient cook.

"We need more garlic" he finally exclaimed giving me a harsh look, as if he wished I would have given him horrible chicken so he could have sent me back to the market with a good beating.

"Yes sir" was my reply as I fled the kitchen threw the slaves exit. The slaves exit let me right out into the busy street.

I hated taking that route not only was it longer but it was also more dangerous.

I ducked my head and quickly started shifting past the people back towards the market. As I past a dark ally I veered into it. This ally cut straight into the market. I'd take it before.

But this time it was different. As I walked calmly down the dark and deserted ally I heard muffled cries.

"Please don't..." someone pleaded, I stopped looking straight a head then to the right where the cries where coming from.

I slowly walked towards the corner and looked around its edge. Four men each holding a dagger knelt around one man whose eyes were wide with fear his arms were roped down and he was vainly trying to defend himself. They raised there blades then dropped them into the man. He was dead instantly.

I barely kept myself from screaming, I stumbled back falling over a broken chair that instantly broke with a blood curtling snap. For a few deathly seconds I was terrified.

All four men's heads snapped around. They looked shocked as they studied me.

I scrambled to my feet and took off at my fastest run towards the market. But even at my fastest I couldn't out run these murders.

My heart was hammering in my chest as I approached the market. Right as I burst out of the ally someone grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back into the darkness.

I nearly screamed but never got the chance. A handsome blood splattered man pinned me to the ground and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, shhh, shh stop struggling" he said his knees pressing down harder on my arms.

I let out a moan of pain.

A second man suddenly appeared hovering above my head. Then the man pinning me to the ground started suffocating me. He was going to kill me. It was a logical thing to do if they wanted to get away without being discovered. But I was not going to die willingly.

I struggled vainly. The last thing I saw were his beautiful blue eyes staring down into mine and him saying "don't worry...you'll be fine..." perhaps he was right. Perhaps dying was better then returning to the slave master empty handed and having to endure more beatings. It was never going to change I was never going to become a princess or a duchess. I was always going to be Chaos the slave who doesn't even know her real name.

My eyes finally closed and I lost consciousness. I found it impossible that I was going to be fine in the care of four murders..._impossible_...

* * *

Alright...do you like it? R&R please!!!! The fairy tail part is going to come in later. 


	2. Chaotic beginnings

**A/N**: Thank you everyone that reviewed! I thought this story would be a total flop...I'm so happy its kinda not! My first Fairy Tale story! I'm so happy!!!! Alright here goes my second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you. I do not own Star Wars (at my A/N at the end I say something about Star Wars but its not mentioned in the story AT ALL!)

* * *

Viper removed his hand from her neck looking down at the grubby fifteen year old. Her shoulder length red hair was spread out like a halo around her pale face.

"Is she dead?" Mouse asked quietly, he leaned over the girl took her wrist and felt for a pulse.

History walked up behind Viper who was staring intently down at the girl who had accidentally stumbled onto them.

"She's not dead" Mouse mummbled standing up and looking around. Shadow slowly approached the three young men. He was more blood splattered then the rest. He whipped the blood off his face and threw the rag to the side before absently glancing at the unconscious girl.

"We can't bring her with" was History's only words. It sounded harsh but the girl was a liability they could not aford to take with them.

"What exactly should we do then?" Viper snapped.

"I don't know" History replied pushing his fingers threw his golden hair his vivid green eyes once again went to the girl. It wasn't her fault that she'd been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We shouldn't have come here in the first place" Shadow mumbled his dark chestnut hair falling into his brown eyes that almost looked black.

"We had to" Mouse exclaimed his eyes wide with shock "we couldn't just let him get away with that...it was an entire village Shadow!"

"I know" Shadow growled between clenched teeth "But he wasn't _are _problem."

"Stop!" Viper ordered stepping between the two who looked about ready to pull out their daggers.

A crowd of people started shuffling by the ally. A few glanced at the girl then dismissed her as just another slave girl.

Everything about her basically screamed slave. Her beat up boots and oversized clothes. Her short hair and the fact that she was much to dirty to be any higher then a stable hand.

History knelt down and heaved the girl up bridal style. Viper gave one last look at the unsuspecting crowd before turning and following the only three people he could consider his family...although he had no real blood relation to the three men.

----

The slave master looked out the window for the forth time. He was seething. "That stupid slave" he muttered under his breath "One task..."

Chaos had not returned from the market. The cook glanced over to Mory whose round face was even redder with his frustration at the girl.

After ten more minutes Mory finally turned to the cook and growled "she's run away" his fists clenched until they turned white "that ungrateful mongrel will be hung for this!"

The cook calmly dropped the left over carrots into the stew for the slaves and stable hands. She sighed whipped her hands on her apron.

"Report it...the guards won't let her leave the city" she said matter-of-factly before returning to the duck for Duchess Annajade and her royal guests.

"I'm sure the prince would enjoy tracking down your missing slave" the cook and Mory both flipped around and bowed lowly for Annajade who was standing in the kitchen's doorway "which slave is it?"

"Chaos..." Mory replied.

Annajade walked into the kitchen. She was a vision in a pure white dress. Her black hair falling past her shoulders "I remember her" she said in a sing song voice "She was the one we found on are door step"

"Yes" Mory said his eyes remaining on the floor.

Annajade shook her head as if to clear it and turned back to Mory "how long has she been gone?"

"Halve an hour Milady" Mory answered dutifully.

She turned on her heels and left the two in a daze. She walked back to her huge living room where she bowed to the Prince. A smile dancing on her beautifully shaped lips.

"Your highness...would you like a challenge?" She asked approaching the prince.

The prince smiled brightly "What kind of challenge Annajade?"

Annajade walked over to the prince her eyes basically sparkling "I need you to find a slave that has run away" the prince raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Is this slave smart?" he asked crocking his head slightly.

"Very smart" She replied.

----

"Wake up" someone whispered into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes. But didn't move because of the cold mettle placed against my throat "don't move" the same male voice whispered.

"Don't make a sound" he ordered the next thing I new I was pulled into a standing position the mettle away from neck.

I turned to a tall black haired, blue eyed man. I recognized him as the man that had tried to suffocate me.

He grabbed my hands which where tightly bound, and cut the rope, I instinctively rubbed my wrists. The man handed me a huge green cloak that was probably meant for him.

Then he belted a small dagger to my waist. I was so frozen to my spot that I didn't even react.

"Do you know how to use it?" Someone else asked. I turned my head and looked almost in a halve daze at three muscular men.

"No" I replied sharply.

"Good" a golden haired man said absently throwing a piece of clothe into a small fire.

I narrowed my eyes at the three men, one with brown hair and a thin stripe of silver down the right side bent down and picked up a plain meddle bowl with some brown mush in it his deep brown eyes looked almost tinted with silver as they examined me.

"Sorry girl I'm going to have to smear some of this on you" the silver haired man said dunking his fingers into the mush. Then he lightly smeared some on my face.

"She'll pass" the chestnut haired man mumbled taking a drink from a water skin.

"What are you talking about?" I jumped on the opportunity to get answers as to why I was still alive when I should have been dead and why they where trying to pass me for something I wasn't.

"Nothing that concerns you" the man hissed putting a cap on his water then almost as an after thought he added "besides you're just a slave"

"I am not just a slave" I snapped viscously "I have a name! And I can think just as clearly as you murders!"

The man gave me a harsh glare but the silver haired man cut in "We had to kill him. He executed an entire village"

"How can one man possible execute an entire village?" I questioned scornfully.

"There where a few others but they are also dead?" the man with blue eyes said "and if you want to stay alive I suggest you do as I tell you" I didn't even look at him as he spoke "What is your name?"

"Chaos" I replied. I glanced up to see his reaction but only got a slight frown.

"Chaos who you were before this doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're with us now its set. Don't try to run away because Shadow over there-" he nodded to the chestnut haired man "will get you before you get very far...and he won't kill you unless you force him to"

"You are Mouse's brother" he pointed to the silver haired man.

"I don't suppose you'll ever let me go?" I asked my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry brother we won't hurt you if you cooperate" Mouse said plopping the bowl in the blue eyed mans hands and grabbing my arm, he steered me towards a rock which he forced me to sit on then started digging threw his bag.

"I feel so comforted" I mumbled under my breath then rolled my eyes.

Mouse was short but compact, his arms where deliriously muscular, his shirt seemed a little too tight for his body almost outlining the muscles on his back as he was bending over.

Then he stood up and dropped a white shirt and black pants into my hands.

It was basically what I already had on but he didn't seem to notice. Before I could even open my mouth to speak he dove right back into his bag giving me a glance over his shoulder.

"Put them on over your clothes...to help bulk you up" he said then stood back up with a belt and a plain knit hat.

I was silent as I slipped the surprisingly heavy shirt over my old tattered one. I stepped into the pants that where even worse then mine but they didn't have gapping holes in the knees.

I reached down to un strap the belt with the dagger on it but Mouse stopped me by grabbing the belt and pulling it up until it was at the middle of my waist then he tightened it and dropped the belt that would never have fit any of these muscular men. I pretended not to notice.

When I tightened the belt and looked down at myself I realized that my body was even more masked then it had been before _at least_ _before I was a girl_ I thought sarcastically.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I asked pulling the hat on and pushing my red hair up into it. I could feel a few strands on my forehead.

"You should be grateful" Mouse replied looking at me again "Shadow wanted to, even said so"

"Then why didn't you let him?" I asked slightly confused. It frustrated me that they wouldn't just give me a straight answer.

He sighed stood up and looked me straight in the eye "we're not mindless killers Chaos" he looked incredibly honest, his shoulders shrugged slightly "it doesn't matter if you believe me or not...if you're caught without us they'll kill you"

"I know" I mumbled, he looked away right when I said those words so I was sure he didn't hear me I then slipped the green cloak on.

His eyes snapped back to me a wry smile crinkling the sides of his eyes. His eyes snapped back to the woods then with one hand slightly raised he whistled. One sharp clear whistle.

I flinched slightly, his whistled pierced the air then all was silent. For a few seconds I stared where he was looking then glanced at me the precis second he looked at me another smile on his face.

I was tempted to lay back down and try to get more sleep but pushed that urge away pulling the cloak tighter around my body.

The clear sound of hooves cracking a branch caused me to look up. A white horse speckled with brown was running towards us. Mouse glanced at me again then stepped forward and greeted his horse. The horse instantly searched Mouse's open palm for a treat then dissatisfied snorted.

Mouse laugh, dug into his left pocket coming out with a small carrot which the horse greedily ate.

"His name is Ronnie" he said giving me a sidelong glance. I stepped forward and placed my hand on Ronnie's side his saddle didn't seem to bother him, I touched the saddle slightly my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, it was a war horse saddle. The horse snorted shaking his head like he disapproved of me. Mouse leaned forward stroking Ronnie's cheek and whispered something, I caught the end and flushed slightly "be nice to my little brother"

"Mouse!" someone yelled I jumped around and starred at the blacked haired man on a pure white, war, and stallion. He glanced down at me and frowned slightly murmuring something. I couldn't help but glance at Mouse whose face had darkened slightly.

Mouse grabbed his bag and a sword that had been skillfully hid behind it walked over to Ronnie's side and heaved himself up.

Two more horses ran up beside the black haired mans horse.

Mouse leaned down and whispered "Shadow may want to kill you...but if History and Viper are close he won't try anything...if he does try something use your dagger" I wanted to remind him that I'd never used a weapon my entire life. But held my tongue.

"Run" he ordered his horse who instantly took off at a breakneck pace, followed closely by who I assumed was Viper...the black haired man, History the golden haired man and Shadow who paused and offered me his arm, I stared at it for a few seconds then looked back at his face in confusion. In one swift movement he'd grabbed my waist and swung me up into the saddle in front of him.

The first thing I noticed was that he had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The second thing I noticed was that he was holding my waist tightly as he forced his black horse to follow the others.

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"Soldiers" was his automatic response. Like on cue ten soldiers burst threw the cover of trees "great" Shadow mumbled under his breath "Royal soldiers" he looked down at me then yelled "Take the reins" he didn't wait for me to answer instead he just shoved them into my hands turned and grabbed his bow.

I looked straight a head trying to keep the horse under control as he ran at an uncontrollable pace after the others. The twang of Shadows bow and the whinny of an alarmed horse alerted me that Shadow was quite talented with the bow.

The horse veered and Shadow cursed as he lost his aim, he glared at me and hissed "don't you know how to ride a horse?"

"No" was my curt reply.

He growled a word I'd never heard before under his breath before growling "just try to follow them" it sounded much easier then it actually was.

There where three more twangs before he slung his bow over his shoulder and tore the reins away from me. Then he swerved to the left onto a little deer trail.

"What are you doing?" I all but screeched.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled back "they can take care of themselves"

The horse suddenly stopped at the edge of a lake nearly throwing me off its back.

Shadow slid off the horse pulling me with him. He slipped off his quiver of arrows and his bow strapping them both to the horse's saddle then slapped the horse on its butt sending it crashing threw the woods.

Then he slammed his body against mine throwing us both to the ground right as ten soldiers sped by us.

One of them paused staring at us. Shadow's body basically covered mine so he pressed his lips against mine making me loose my breath and go rigid with alarm. The soldier dismissed us and cantered off after the others.

Shadow pushed himself away from me giving me a dark glare. I understood that he'd just wanted to make us look ordinary but I stepped away from him eyeing him warily before grumbling "the least you could have done was warn me" he gave me a death glare before shaking his head and walking down the trail, a death grip in my wrist.

* * *

Alright...long chapter I KNOW! But I hope you like it. If your interested in who I imagine as some of the guys here they are. All of the guys are meant to be hotties...for reasons I'll keep to myself...

Shadow: Hayden Christensen. (with long hair like when he was evil in Star Wars)  
History: Paul Walker (with longer hair)  
Viper: Garrett Hedlund (short hair)  
The prince: Toby Hemingway (short hair)  
Mouse is someone of my own imagination...(his hair by the way is short)  
R&R please!


	3. Hunger

**A/N: **Its been awhile hasn't it? I've been alittle hesitant about putting up this next chapter although I dont really know why because I thought it turned out pretty well. I think its kinda hard to write a disclaimer saying 'I own nothing but my OC's' like I usually do since I (with the help of my sister, Thanks sis I couldn't have done this without you) created everything. Soo...go ahead and read it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you

----

My eyes opened slowly to stare up at the broad leaves of a maple tree with the first rays of sunlight peeking threw it. I pushed myself up and looked around; Viper glanced at me from his perch on a rock.

He watched me keenly as I stood up and walked closer to the fire kicking History accidentally. His eyes flew open in a flurry of stunning green. He sighed almost in relief then rolled over mumbling "watch were your going: unfortunately when he rolled over he crushed Mouse's foot which automatically jerked out from unde the weight kicking Shadow in his shin.

Shadow moaned loudly then basically jumped into a standing position where he kicked Mouse. Mouse then followed suet and stood up.

I glanced over at Viper who rolled his eyes. History grabbed my arm and yanked me to one side. He looked dazed when he took his hands off my wrist.

Shadow bumped into History who fell forward and hit me. With a sharp screech I fell backward towards the fire.

Someone slipped his arm around my waist and catching me inches away from the flickering fire. I looked up in confusion at Viper who had seconds ago been sitting on his rock but was now holding me up.

_Odd..._ I though then shook my head mumbling "thanks" when he heaved me up onto my feet and purposefully walked back over to his rock and started to roll up a blanket.

I glanced at Mouse who had been promptly pinned beneath Shadow. History was sitting down with the emotionless mask on his face. I knew my face was the picture of concern as I gazed at the blonde man. I couldn't help thinking about what he'd been threw. The four horses where untied but they where all obediently remaining in one place.

With out thinking I asked "where did you get these saddles?" I could almost feel the air tightening.

"You need to stop asking questions that dont consern you" was Shadows clearly irritated reply.

Mouse who was still pinned under him with his arm pulled back rolled his eyes then smiled slightly, Shadow jerked back Mouse's arm and he gave a moan between clenched teeth.

Suddenly History jumped to his feet and tackled Shadow who laughed.

"Lets go" Viper exclaimed freezing the three boys. They untangled themselves and quickly paced up there things.

"Wait" I said jumping to my feet "I'm hungry" all four boys stopped and stared at me in astonishment.

Mouse seemed about ready to say something then stopped and crocked his head in a thoughtful way.

"I'll get her something to eat" Viper finally said and once again the men continued picking up until there was absolutely no trace that we had ever been there.

History, Shadow, and Mouse grabbed the reins of there horses and walked away.

Viper slipped onto his horse then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on "Listen" he whispered in my ear "I'm going to drop you off at the outskirts of this town then I'll create a distraction you grab some food and run"

"What?" I asked turning and looking at him "I'm not stealing any thing!" I'd never stold anything in my life and certainly wasn't going to start there.

"Are you hungry?"

"Well...yes" I admitted

"Then do it" he said then jabbed his heels into his horse who instantly took off jerking me back against Vipers chest. _Its not stealing its surviving _I told myself then a thought hit me _why dont **they **have food?_

We rode for about ten minutes until he pulled the reins back and pushed me off his horse. Then he turned and urged his horse into a canter, he fully disappeared in seconds.

I turned and walked calmly into the towns market. There where a lot of people mulling around.

Then my breath caught in my throat when I saw the soldiers. They marched threw the street pressing all of us against the walls.

In the middle was a man with a golden crown on top his head. Automatically we bowed almost as one.

"The prince is looking for a slave" the whispers flew like wildfire in a prairie. I almost jerked my head up to look at the prince as if he'd take any notice of me...a boy. With a sigh I remembered the advantage of looking like a man.

Everything was eerily silent as people started to go back into the market. Until the roar of people speaking at once started up again.

I approached one vender then froze. If Viper did something stupid he could get himself killed. A chill flew threw my body. I turned on my heels and ran completely forgetting how hungry I was. Some of the people looked at me like I had lost my mind...perhaps I had.

I dashed out of the town running for the woods.

That's when I saw it. About twenty soldiers had surrounded something. It was low to the ground and completely black.

A shiver danced up my spine as I approached, slower now.

As soon as the trees started I hid behind one. The creature growled, I slowly edged around my tree and stared in horror at a wolf that was much bigger then the ones I'd ever seen around Hullan, the city I'd come from. Its black fur seemed to be standing on edge. Its jet black eyes suddenly flashed towards me and I swore I saw fear in its eyes.

My hand went into my over sized shirt searching for my dagger. I slowly walked towards one of the soldiers who's eyes where fixed on the wolf. I raised my dagger and stabbed him in the back letting out a small cry when he crumbled to the ground.

Some of the soldiers turned towards me with out moving their spears. Their eyes went from their fallen comrade to me.

The wolf hunkered down and launched itself at the distracted soldiers who screamed in horror as the wolf dug into their necks. I stumbled backward refusing to look away from the wolf.

I tripped over a fallen log. Scrambled to my feet and took off at a desperate run.

I ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I ran until I forced away the urge to cry. I ran until I was sure they'd never find me again...History, Shadow, Mouse, Viper and that horrid wolf creature.

A loud piercing howl alerted me that I hadn't lost the wolf.

Then a whinny and the snap of a branch.

Suddenly Viper reared out in front of me a sword pointed at me "why are you running?" was his hissed question.

"Why cant you just turn your back and let me go?" I screamed at him in frustration.

Vipers face darkened. But then his head snapped up and jerked around his horse following his movement stambing to a sideways position.

There was a whiz of an arrow and a pain in my shoulder before I collapsed onto the ground. I felt so much pain in my shoulder as my eyes slowly closed. Coldness seemed to seep over my feelings until I lost consciousness.

----

Viper's eyes went wide when he saw the arrow pierce her shoulder. She hadn't looked afraid; she simply looked slightly surprised when she collapsed. He could hear the triumphant cries of the soldiers, it made him sick to know that they were proud of the fact that they where going to kill someone that didn't disserve to die. But the soldiers were a cold reminder of what he had once been...a mindless murderer.

He could get away and leave her die or he could save her...

It frustrating him how a simple question could be so very difficult to make. In all honesty it was a simple decision. Viper slipped off his horse and ran to Chaos's side. She wasn't conscience the arrow was sticking out of her shoulder at an ocward possition.

"Your a lucky one that it didn't hit your other side" he mummbled fully aware of how foolish it was to try to talk to a sleeping human.

Viper scanned the forest around him before rolling her onto her side before breaking the point off. She moaned her eyes fluttering open. He took a deep breath then pulled the arrow out.

Her scream of pure pain ripped threw the air. Viper flinched instantly covering her mouth. Tears streaked her face as her eyes looked up at him with a mixture of fear and trust.

The staccato, but unmistakable sound of horse hooves raising towards them made Viper nervous. He didn't have time to deal with horsemen, but more importantly Chaos didn't have time.

Viper's eyes scanned their surroundings before flashing back to Chaos who looked about ready to pass out again "what's your real name?" the stain on her white shirt was steadily growing.

"What?" her words sounded forced.

"Chaos cant be your real name" he persisted pulling her shirt up and ripping off a strip.

"I don't remember my name..." she trailed off staring up at the trees "the slave master found me on the duchess's steps...I was four when he found me...I seemed to make everything chaotic...so he called me Chaos Fay...nobody wanted to call me a Fay so I was simply called Chaos..." she sounded tired, her eyelids drooping.

Viper carefully propped her up. She whimpered but fell silent as Viper rapped the cloth around her wound "Mouse is much better at this" he explained quickly "he was a doctor before..."

"This" she finished for him for a seond he wondered if she had known that he couldn't tell her what _before this _was.

He could not tell anyone. And he would not willingly tell her or any living creature about their past.

----

Interested? Thank's for reading! Another relatively long chapter. It wasn't really short like I tend to make them. By the way this story is going to be pretty long...and their will be...Do you really want to know? Alright...more about the wolf later. And remember the wolf! Cause in a couple chapters it will be back!  
Review please!  
----


	4. Riding wounded

**A/N: **Sorry its bin so darn long again! I'll try to put the chapters up sooner!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing familiar to you!

* * *

"You should't leave" Mouse said his eyes resting on Chaos's sleeping form, after three days of sleeping she was almost healed. Mouse had been the one to make sure of her survival; Shadow had been set on letting her die. 

"Mouse it's been way to long since we had a good run...I need this!" History gave Mouse an extremely pleading look.

"No, you want it" Mouse said a steal edge in his voice "but fine...I'll stay here with her incase things go wrong"

"What could go wrong?" Shadow scoffed.

"You know what" Mouse growled his brown eyes flashing"and it's happened plenty of times so get as far away from here as you can"

"Fine" Viper said he stepped towards Mouse and put his hand on his friends shoulder "you sure you don't want to come with" Mouse's sharp brown eyes flashed up and met Vipers as if to say 'you better not over do it' Vipers gave his friend a gentle smile and nodded his head "alright then"

Shadow and History did not even pause as they walked by Chaos and into the forest. Viper knelt beside the girl his eyebrows knitting together when he gently lifted the glass rose off Chaos's neck he examined it for a few seconds before looking over at Mouse who simply shrugged.

"Were leaving" a voice called from the forest, Viper sighed then stood up.

"I'll try to...but there's no guarantee that-"

"I know" Mouse cut in, Viper gave him one last look before turning and striding confidently into the forest almost instantly disappearing "that's why this is a bad idea" Mouse mumbled under his breath shaking his head in disappointment.

Mouse turned his attention back to Chaos, she would be fully healed by tomorrow until then she would most likely continue sleeping. But if the situation became what Mouse feared it would the two of them would have to run and there was the chance that her wounds would reopen and all Mouse's hard work would have been for nothing.

Dejected Mouse sat beside the girl. She had a way of looking hard and innocent at the same time, even in her sleep she unconsciously guarded her emotions.

Mouse glanced back at the woods. Even Viper got stupid when they went for runs.

Mouse touched Chaos's forehead slightly "don't worry" he told her "I'll protect you"

----

Someone was shaking my shoulders, I opened my eyes slowly to see Mouse leaning over me, and he slid an arm under my knees and one behind my head before heaving me up bridal style. Mouse glanced down at me forcing a feeble smile.

I heard a howl in the distance and instantly recalled the wolf I'd seen in the forest what felt like forever ago.

He pushed me up onto Ronnie then swung up after me, he whistled and almost instantly three other horses galloped over. Mouse jammed his heals into the horses side making it take off at a wild canter. One arm was rapped tightly across my waist as the other firmly held the reins.

My mind felt shaky but I didn't feel any pain. Mouse glanced down at me leaning forward until his mouth was so close to my ear I could feel his breath "if you start feeling light headed tell me" the alarm that raced threw my body nearly made me screech.

"What did you do to me?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him, his mouth quirked slightly, I new that my eyes were wide with alarm and my entire face probably conveyed the worry I felt.

"I gave you some herbs that lessons pain" he said quite calmly, he glanced over his shoulder; the other three horses were following us closely. I turned my head back to the trail in front of us. Something was blocking. It looked like a huge white leopard.

"Mouse!" I yelled bringing his attention back to the trail, his eyes widened, he cursed pulling the reins back sharply, the horse reared promptly throwing me from the saddle, Mouse attempted to hold onto me but in the process fell off with me.

His head smashed against a rock, I could see the startled expression fly across his face before it smoothed to an unconscious bliss. I grabbed a handful of his shirt shaking him "Mouse" I screeched my eyes widening.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the leopard circling. I grabbed the dagger off the belt thanking Viper silently. I stood up holding the dagger pointing towards the ground. The leopard crouched down and launched itself at me. I gritted my teeth putting my arms up in a feeble attempt to protect myself.

Amazingly the dagger pierced the leopard across its left leg, it hissed at me in pure anger.

I took a step backward and suddenly a wave of nausea flew over me then I felt very light headed, almost like my mind was torn from my body for a second before my vision blurred and I fell to my knees. A tang of pain registered across my shoulder, I glanced at it to discover claw marks across my shoulder.

I gave a gasp of anguish as white hot pain raced threw my body. For a second I was too stunned to act. The leopard growled leaning low to the ground again. I feebly lifted my arms, the leopard quivered, its eyes closing tightly.

There was a howl that broke threw the air and sent shivers down my spine. I spared a quick look in the general direction of the howl. At that moment there was a gasp of pain. I first looked at Mouse his sleeping form looked amazingly serine. Then I looked towards the leopard.

I blinked quickly Shadow was standing, completely nude, were the leopard had been, he looked at me his eyes showing so much sorrow then they closed and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him my mouth opening then closing several times.

"How..." I started but then shook my head placing my hand on his muscular back. He gave a sigh.

"Chaos?" my head jerked up to see Mouse sitting up; his arms on his knees "Are you alright?"

I nodded feebly, then looked back down at Shadow. I felt only gratefulness to Shadow, he had basically saved my life. But how? I wondered, then a deep blush covered my face as Mouse knelt down next to me throwing his cloak over Shadow's naked form.

I looked at Mouse my eyes questioning, he shook his head his lips were tightly compressed "You were lucky" he said a forced smile attempted to cheer me up.

I attempted to smile back at him but I new it had failed terribly "were did the leopard go?" I felt foolish for asking but the look on Mouse's face told me otherwise.

"I can't tell you" he said stiffly.

"Why?" chancing a glance at him.

"Because..." he bit his lip looking straight ahead "You could die if I told you"

I didn't say anything simply watched Shadow sleep for what felt like forever before my world gave a lurch and I finally passed out.

When I came to again it was to the smell of something cooking. All four of them were crowded around a small fire eating some kind of rodent. I hardly cared what it was I only cared that it was food. I hadn't eaten in two days perhaps longer and now the smell of food suddenly woke up my hunger.

Shadow's head was down but his eyes were trained on me, he disliked me that much was obvious. Then the image of him nude flew threw my mind and for the first time I could have sworn my face heated up. I bit down on my meat trying my best to hid the embarrassment on my face.

When I finally worked up the courage to look back at him his face had also tinted red. We stared at each other both attempting to make the other look away first. But neither of us did.

Mouse walked in front of me and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself eating the last pieces of meat gratefully History looked up at me his eyes were lost again, his face had absolutely no emotion on it and offered me a piece of bread, I snatched it and ate it so fast that it nearly got stuck in my throat.

"Mouse" I whispered, looking up at him, he was shorter then all the others but he was still taller then me, "Why does History look so lost"

Mouse glanced at History a protective emotion showing on his face for a few seconds "He gets that way sometimes...more so now because of the village" I nodded then my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What village?"

"The one that got whipped out by the-"

"Man you murdered" I finished for him then nodded in understanding "someone he loved died?" I questioned.

"His fiance" Mouse said nodding slowly, his eyes suddenly went misty as if he was trying to hold back tears "he loved her so much...and he thinks it was his fault that she died...you see we went for a run, it was his idea and when we came back the village was...it was...gone"

"Gone?"

"Burned to the ground, all we had to go off of was footprints" Mouse shook his head then looked over his shoulder at History who still looked confused, he then sped up his pace leading me down a very narrow trail that we could hardly walk side by side on, "We didn't even have bodies to burry, all he has left of her is the ring... and memories"

I contemplated his words as we walked my eyes on the ground "Mouse" I began cautiously "I understand that you cant tell me everything but...why would someone do something so horrible?"

Mouse took a deep breath then let it out a forced smile on his face for a few moments "it's a long story, but were we come from we are important people, and having all four of us together in one place was risky enough. But we had to come for the wedding"

I let out a gasp "You mean he was going to-" I was cut off by a nod.

"That very week...two months ago" Mouse gave me a look that I couldn't understand "So you see we couldn't let those men get away with killing an entire village"

"And I was just-"

"In the wrong place at the wrong time" Mouse saw the grave look on my face and put and arm on my shoulder cautiously.

"Were are we going"

"Somewhere safe" Mouse glanced up at the trees and for a second they cleared enough to see the clear blue sky.

"Your home?"

"No" Mouse had a solemn look on his face. For a few seconds I thought he was angry with me then he smiled and looked at me one tear slid down his face, he instantly whipped at it then shook his head "no sense dwelling on the past" he said his voice breaking for a few seconds.

Why I suddenly felt compassion for him was a mystery to me I twisted to stand in front of him, his arm swung back to his side then I slung my arms around my waist and huge him pressing my head against his shoulder "its okay to be sad" I said, I had no idea if I was telling myself or if I was telling him. Mouse didn't do anything for what felt like forever before his slid his arms around my shoulders and hugged back.

"I know" he replied "but it doesn't make sense to be sad over something that we can never change"

"That's what makes it sad" I replied gently pushing away and looking up into his face "you want to change it but you never can...you want to make everyone happy but you never can, you just want everything to be perfect for once but it never will, that's why its alright to be sad sometimes" I found myself crying because it wasn't me talking to him anymore it was me telling him how I felt.

"Your so much like him" he said his eyes gleaming.

"Who?" I asked blinking several times.

Mouse simply smiled and shook his head as he slipped by me, leaving me to trail behind him. I would not get another word about his history from Mouse that much was obvious.

_Who do I remind him of?_ I wondered as I watched Mouse walk, his posture was extremely good, he walked with a subtle confidence. He almost gave off an essence. His good humor and wide smile was enough to make anyone happy.

But at that moment I released I'd upset him bringing back memories I'm sure he never wanted to relive.

"I"m sorry" I mummbled Mouse looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I quickly looked at the ground quickening my pace to keep up with him.

"Someday" Mouse said so quietly I nearly missed him "you'll understand" he wasn't talking to me but that didn't change anything. I'd still heard.

* * *

Hmmm...what must she understand I wonder?? Only I know the answer to that question. And unfortunately I'm not giving away any clues. If you've got this all figured out already then I've failed horribly... Oh and by the way if I Haven't already said this then I'll say it again, this is going to be a rather long story with two sequels after this one. And maybe a forth if there is still interest in this story. I've made a BIO on my BIO for Chaos, Shadow, Viper, Mouse, and History. And if you think any of my characters are shallow or to marysue-ish or garysue-ish please tell me and I'll change it. If you have questions then tell me them and I'll try to address them in the next chapter unless it gives to much away...A long chapter Yay! I hope its been satisfying. R&R please!!! 


End file.
